Sirius
Sirius (シリウス) is a star type Celestial and seemingly a major character appearing in Torinokoshi and Path of Starlight. Appearance Sirius has dark toned skin with black sclera and golden irises with lidded eyes. She has somewhat-messy very short white hair covering her left eye and reaching her neck. She also has two blue star shaped accessories on either side of her head like the other stars, though these seem to only have four points and protrude upwards somewhat resembling horns. She is wearing a blue shirt with blue pointed trims and a white and periwinkle sun pattern on the bottom right side, with patching blue pants which seem to wrap around white shoes. She is wearing a white cape with an inner pattern of a sky blue space-like pattern which folds into two tail-like portions at the bottom, seemingly tied by two gold bands. She also has a golden collar with a diamond shaped opening at the chest, as well as diamond shaped buttons, four on her chest and two on her ankles. Some illustrations show her with spiral-like pupils in her eyes. Personality Not much is known about Sirius' personality but she appears to be cold and stoic. Her official profile states she does not carry the same amount of care for her subjects as Tàiyáng shows, and seems to rule her system with strict rules or an iron fist. Her official profile mentions her to be scary. Background Sirius is the star who ruled over the Sirius solar system, which is implied to currently be consumed in a black hole. She does not have any planets, so she was the one to create lumierans, and also demons by extension. Not much else is known about her. Relationships Sirius is not shown with anyone else in any illustrations so far, but relationships have been stated through Pyo's Curiouscat page or through official profiles. Cahaya Implied to be one of her former residents, and possibly one of her creations. Nothing is known about their relationship but they bear some similarities in design. Akazel Implied to be one of her former residents. Nothing is known about their relationship, if they even had one. Elias Implied to be one of her residents. Elias apparently loved everything his star had done and stood for, though the specifics of this are not yet clear, not much else is mentioned. Tàiyáng Nothing is known about their relationship, if they even had one. Though they are both listed as associates on their official profiles. Anneberg It is implied Anneberg used to argue with Sirius about her ideals, and got in trouble for doing so. The exact specifics of this are unknown. Zababa Zababa is a warlord for Sirius' solar system, and fights in her honor. It is unknown how Zababa feels about Sirius, or how Sirius feels about Zababa. Basis Sirius is a personification of the star Sirius. Sirius (/ˈsɪriəs/, a latinisation of Greek Σείριος, Seirios, lit. "glowing" or "scorching") is a binary star and the brightest star in the night sky. With a visual apparent magnitude of −1.46, it is almost twice as bright as Canopus, the next brightest star. The system has the Bayer designation α (Alpha) Canis Majoris. The binary system consists of a main-sequence star of spectral type A0 or A1, termed Sirius A, and a faint white dwarf companion of spectral type DA2, designated Sirius B. The distance between the two varies between 8.2 and 31.5 astronomical units as they orbit every 50 years. Sirius appears bright because of its intrinsic luminosity and its proximity to Earth. At a distance of 2.6 parsecs as determined by the Hipparcos astrometry satellite, the Sirius system is one of Earth's near neighbours. Sirius is gradually moving closer to the Solar System, so it will slightly increase in brightness over the next 60,000 years. Trivia * Sirius is actually a binary star system comprised of two stars, Sirius A and the white dwarf star Sirius B. It is unknown if Pyo's Sirius is a representation of both, or just one of them. If it is the latter case, it is likely that Sirius may just be a personification of Sirius A rather than Sirius B. * Sirius has been stated to be a Minokawa, a legendary dragon-bird from Philippine myths that would cause eclipses by blocking out or swallowing the sun. Gallery 6d77809f162fc5665740ccfe02562dc2.png 52a5d9c3281f4e376203b2475cbf7481.png Welcomehell.png 440a669ebd186f0558a47a392551e8ef.gif Stress Mini-Comic Stress1.png Stress6.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/sirius.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/116888 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Stars Category:Torinokoshi Category:Path of starlight Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Dead